1st Scout Ranger Regiment
The Scout Rangers, known officially as the First Scout Ranger Regiment, is a Philippine Army Special Operations Command unit, and specialises in anti-guerrilla warfare. It has often been said that the Scout Rangers are the best anti-guerrilla unit in the world. The Scout Ranger Regiment was created on November 25, 1950 under the command of former AFP Vice Chief of Staff and Defense Secretary Rafael M. Ileto. Named after both the Alamo Scouts and the US Army Rangers, the unit was created due to a growing need to counter the Hukbalahap Guerrillas and its rebellion with a force trained in small unit actions. Scout Rangers played a major role in capturing the MILF rebel camp during the all-out war against the Moro Islamic Liberation Front (MILF). With the rise of guerrilla and terrorist activities in the Philippines, the Scout Rangers have teamed up with the Light Reaction Battalion to take on more responsibility in internal security duties. Battle vs. Grup Gerak Khas (by 123chaseyoung) No battle will be written Expert's Opinion The 1st Scout Ranger Regiment won because they have superior melee and long range weapons, and was superior to the GGK in jungle warfare. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Singapore Army (by Elgb333) As the war on terror raged in the West, rumors about a terrorist hideout somewhere in an island in the Celebes Sea, circulated across South East Asia and gripped the whole region in panic. It wasn’t just a small group of terrorist that were sighted, a whole island was said to be housing a whole army and are ready to wreak havoc in the region. Worse is that even at faraway places like the countries of South East Asia, the events in Brussels and Turkey were still in their minds. A solution was needed and so a meeting was held between the countries. The region’s superpowers that composed the Association of South East Asian Nations, or the ASEAN, met up in Manila to talk about this crisis. Some representatives suggested to use their intelligence agencies to further investigate the matter, while some proposed a more direct and swift action to eliminate it instead. They talked and talked, and gave out more and more opinions and proposals for the dilemma. However, the threat of terror still prevailed over their rational minds, and so none of the proposals were agreed upon, and the meeting ended with no solutions being made. As the representatives left with a sour and distrustful note, these countries soon decided to take the matter into their own hands. Each of them planned to fight a proxy war against the terrorist by themselves in secret, without the knowledge of their neighboring countries and the whole world. Little do they know, that their decision to end the crisis quickly and silently, would result in a much more tragic and horrible situation… A helicopter carrying 5 armed Singaporean commandos flew towards an island said to be housing the terrorists. It swooped in and landed in a small grassy patch surrounded by a thick jungle. After their commander gave the command to recon the area, these commandos disembark from the helicopter and quickly dash to the jungle without wasting a single second. They were obviously there to hunt down terrorists, but they were not expecting anyone else to be there. Unbeknownst to them, a group of 5 Scout Rangers have already made camp in the jungles. Like the commandos, they too were there looking for terrorists but so far have found none. However, they soon spotted the Commandos dashing through the jungle like hungry tigers on a hunt. Alarmed, the Scout Rangers soon created a picket line in front of the oncoming Commandos and aimed their weapons at them. The commanding officer then yelled at the Commandos, surprising and freezing them to a halt. The Scout Ranger officer then asks the Singaporeans who they were and what they were doing in the island. However, the surprised Singaporeans only replied by shooting their guns at the Scout Rangers. The Scout Ranger officer then gave the permission to fire, and their sniper adjusted his Tac 50 and hits the Commandos’ officer through the face, vaporizing his whole head. With their leader dead, the Commandos then tried to retreat, but the long ranged weapons of the Scout Rangers ended up pinning them down on the jungle floor. The latter then started to move in as their sniper provided covering support. It wasn’t the end for the Commandos though, and with quick thinking they managed to set up their Ultimax machine gun and fired. Although they can only spray their bullets with little aiming, the gun’s precise shooting managed to hit one of the Scout Rangers in the abdomen, cutting him completely in half. The Scout Rangers then took cover behind the trees, and one of them tried to set up their own machine gun, the Daewoo K3. However, a Commando with his SAR 21 rifle, managed to shoot him multiple times in the chest, killing him. The Scout Ranger sniper then retaliated by shooting the Commando with a well-placed shot to the heart. Seeing this, a Commando holding a PGM rifle decided to eliminate the sniper if they hope to surive this battle. He scanned the whole jungle for the Filipino sniper, and when the sniper fired his Tac 50 again, the Commando managed to locate him and fired with his own sniper rifle. While his rifle lacked the range and shots missed, he did manage to stop the Scout Ranger sniper from firing again. A Scout Ranger then throws a grenade at the Commandos and exploded. He then uses the explosion to leave his cover and try to reach the squad’s machine gun lying in the jungle floor. As he runs, bullets from the Singaporeans flew and whizzed around him. The other Scout Rangers provided cover support and fired at the Commandos. He manage to reach the machine gun, laid down on the floor and tried to set it up. A commando tried to shoot at him with his assault rifle, but a Scout Ranger shot him first in the head with his Steyr Aug. The Scout Ranger's machine gun became operational and soon sprayed the Commandos with lead. It seems that the battle was not going well into the Commandos favor, so they decided to cook off all of their grenades and threw them at the Scout Rangers. The grenades exploded, killing the Scout Ranger manning the machine gun, and stunning the rest. The Commandos then took the opportunity of the explosion and the smoke to rush towards the Scout Rangers guns blazing. One of the Commandos that was holding a machine gun, sees a Scout Ranger still reeling from the grenades, and emptied the remaining bullets of his magazine at the Filipino, riddling his entire body with bullet holes. At last, the Commandos managed to kill all the remaining Filipino soldiers. The only one left for them to kill was that Scout sniper with his Tac 50, who seems to have disappeared after their grenade explosions. And so they reloaded their guns and marched out to search for that sniper. They didn’t know however, that the Scout Ranger was actually just near them, hiding in the jungle and watching them with contempt. He's pissed of his comrades’ death and he'll do everything to avenge them. The Commandos haven’t even walked that far when one of them stepped into a claymore and exploded completely. The other Commando was thrown meters away from the explosion. And as he tries to stop his reeling head, the Scout Ranger then bursts from the foliage and fired his Tac-50. The bullet tore through the Commando’s shoulder and he fell back in pain. He tried to reach for his PGM rifle that was also thrown from the explosion, but the Scout Ranger quickly chambers another round and fired a bullet, hitting the Commandos hand as he reached for his rifle. It blew his hand to smithereens, leaving only a stump that caused the Commando to yell in shock. The Scout Ranger tries to chamber another round but his magazine was empty, so he discards his rifle and unsheathes his bolo knife. The Commando tries to crawl away from the Scout Ranger, but the latter pounces on his back and pins him on the floor. The Commando then grabs his Swiss knife and tries to swipe at Scout Ranger with its small blade, but the Scout Ranger uses his foot to step on the Commando's remaining hand. As the Commando keeps yelling and cursing in desperation, the Scout Ranger then slashes at the Commando and decapitates him. The Scout Ranger then raises his hands and yells for victory, believing he had won. Little did he know that none of them won that battle, and it cost both their countries dearly. Not one terrorist was caught, proving that terror had other ways of taking people's lives. Expert’s Opinion While the Singapore Army Commandos have the advantages of a better assault rifle and logistics, experts believed that the Philippine Scout Rangers longer range sniper rifle and faster machine gun made them victorious. Another reason was that the Scout Rangers had more experience fighting, and their specialization in the jungles made them the deadliest warrior of South East Asia. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Filipino Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:World War Warriors